the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Daniel Boone (singer)
Daniel Boone (also known as Peter Lee Stirling, born Peter Charles Green, 31 July 1942, Birmingham, England) is an English pop musician who became a one-hit wonder in the United States with the single "Beautiful Sunday" in 1972. The song was written by Boone and Rod McQueen and sold over 2,000,000 copies worldwide. It peaked at #15 on The Billboard Hot 100 singles chart at the end of the summer of 1972, having already reached #21 on the UK Singles Chart earlier during that same year. In 1972, Boone was the recipient of the "Most Likeable Singer" award from Rolling Stone magazine. Early career as Peter Lee Stirling and/or The Bruisers Peter Green (later to become Peter Lee Stirling) started his career as the guitarist and vocalist with a band called the Beachcombers that played gigs in the Birmingham area during the period from 1958 to 1962. Their fortunes changed when they encountered Tommy Bruce, who had a number 3 hit in 1960 with "Ain't Misbehavin". This, and some subsequent releases, had been attributed to 'Tommy Bruce and the Bruisers', despite the fact that the instrumental backings were provided by session musicians at EMI. Bruce's account of the meeting was as follows: "I met them up in Birmingham. They were working at the Plaza club. I was gigging there. They were great. Vocal, backing, the lot. Especially Pete (Peter Green) on lead guitar. He was magnificent. I said ‘how would you like to become The Bruisers?’ They jumped in and loved it. Peter “Mac” McGinty was on bass (born Peter Julian McGinty, 16 August 1941, Birmingham, Warwickshire), Donald McGinty was on drums (born 23 June 1946, Birmingham, Warwickshire), Bobby Coral, (born John Ship, 1 September 1940, Birmingham, Warwickshire), was on backing vocals with Pete Green".Sleeve notes by Kieron Tyler for the retrospective album That's Rock 'n' Roll by Tommy Bruce and the Bruisers RPM 241 2002 The Bruisers started their recording career at EMI with Bruce and his manager Barry Mason, who later became a famous songwriter. Peter Green released a solo recording of a song called "My Heart Commands Me" under the name 'Lee Stirling' in March 1963. Mason and (the now renamed) Stirling then collaborated on what was for both of them their first songwriting effort. Mason recalls this as follows: "The first person I wrote with was Peter Lee Stirling, who later became Daniel Boone and was originally Peter Green. He was with a group called The Beachcombers, who became The Bruisers, who backed Tommy Bruce! And my first chart thing ever was a thing called "Blue Girl" for The Bruisers, which I wrote with Peter". "Blue Girl" was released on 11 July 1963, and entered the UK charts on 8 August, eventually reaching number 31. On the strength of this hit, the band appeared on the Thank Your Lucky Stars television show on 26 October, performing the follow up "I Could If I Wanted To". This was probably the only TV appearance of the Bruisers as a group, although Peter Lee Stirling appeared solo on later editions of the programme, and also on Ready Steady Go!. "I Could if I Wanted To" and the subsequent releases, "Your Turn To Cry" and "I Believe", were unsuccessful. The first use of the full name 'Peter Lee Stirling' was in 1964 on "Sad, Lonely and Blue", but none of the eight records issued between 1964 and 1970 under this name entered the UK chart.Rare Record Guide 1997/1998 published by Record Collector However, Stirling went on to write or co-write "I Think of You" and "Don't Turn Around", both of which were hits for The Merseybeats,The Very Best of the Merseybeats – Spectrum 552 102–2 and co-wrote "I Belong" for Kathy Kirby,"The Very Best of Kathy Kirby" – Spectrum 552 097-2 1997 which came second in the Eurovision Song Contest in 1965. The Bruisers broke up in 1967 and Stirling became the co-owner, with Bernard Mattimore, of a recording studio in London's Whitechapel Road, which specialised in covering contemporary chart material. He subsequently joined the studio band 'Hungry Wolf' for one album, and when they became 'Rumpelstiltskin' he worked with them for a further two albums. He also wrote musical scores for the films Groupie Girl and Goodbye Gemini. Career as Daniel Boone In 1971, Peter Green joined Larry Page's Penny Farthing record label (Penny Farthing Records) as a singer/songwriter and changed his stage name from Peter Lee Stirling to Daniel Boone, after the American folk-hero. His first release for the label was a ballad called "Daddy Don't You Walk So Fast", written by Geoff Stephens and Peter Callander and it rewarded him with his first, and only, top-twenty hit in the UK, peaking at number 17. Boone then collaborated with Rod McQueen, another songwriter working for Penny Farthing, to produce the follow up. The result was "Mamma", which failed to make any impact on the charts. What happened next is explained by Terry Noon who, at that time, was the managing director of the Penny Farthing Publishing Company: "The two writers, Daniel Boone and Rod McQueen, had been signed to us for some time, and one morning they came into my office saying, "We've written this great song". And I said, "Sure, fine sit down and have a cup of tea". And they said, "No, really, we've got to play you this song". So I buzzed Larry Page and he said, "I'm coming up". Now we used to have a little room with a piano in it, and it really was little. The four of us went into this room and it was crowded. And Daniel Boone sat down at the piano and started thumping out this tune and they both sang, although some of the lyrics weren't finished, and Larry was just standing there and when it was finished he said, "That's a hit, I'm going to record that next week". And he turned to me, and I said, "Yeah, I think it's a smash". And I really did. It was the excitement of the whole thing. We were in a tiny confined space; Daniel was really banging away at the piano. They were singing out really loud. You could tell it, you could feel it, the little hairs on the back of your neck were standing out. And there was the speed of the whole thing. We'd heard it one week and it was recorded the following week. Then Larry decided to rush it out". The record was "Beautiful Sunday". It was released in March 1972 and rose to number 21 in the UK Singles Chart. It fared rather better in the US peaking at number 15 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also made the charts in Australia and New Zealand (gold record), Argentina, Belgium, France, Italy, Mexico, South Africa, Scandinavia, the Netherlands and Germany. Boone became particularly popular in Germany, and released versions of "Beautiful Sunday" and the follow up, "Annabelle", in German. "Beautiful Sunday" held the number one position in Germany from May to late June 1972. "Beautiful Sunday" remains the biggest selling single by an international artist on the Japanese Oricon chart (coming in 19th on the all-time singles sales list with almost two million copies sold).The song was recorded in Brazilian Portuguese by the Brazilian singer Angelo Maximo, under the title: Domingo Feliz (Happy Sunday), and also was recorded by the Brazilian pop band Renato e seus Blue Caps, Angelo Maximo became a smash hit, but Renato E seus Blue Caps did not chart, also Daniel Boone never was released in Brazil. The song was translated into Russian and covered by the Russian pop group Чиж и Ко, becoming a hit on the Russian Music Charts in 1996. It has also become a popular song among fans of Scottish football club Dundee United. Boone is known to be a lifelong Dundee United fan, and has tried to invest in the club on several occasions. Boone and McQueen also wrote "Blue Is The Colour", the football anthem for Chelsea. Boone has continued his career as a composer and, in 1992, he collaborated with Larry Page to provide The Troggs with two songs for their Athens Andover album ("Tuned into Love" and "Hot Stuff").'Athens Andover' – Page One ESSCD 180 1992 In 2016 Boone was arrested at his home for illegally subletting a council property, using false identities for more than 20 years, as part of filming for the BBC tv series "Council House Crackdown." Boone was evicted and the property returned to public use shortly after. Discography UK singles *"Daddy Don't You Walk So Fast" / "Tiger Woman" 1971 (Penny Farthing PEN 764) UK No. 17, NZ No. 1 *"Mama" / "Hey Girl" 1971 (Penny Farthing PEN 775) *"Beautiful Sunday" / "Sleepy Head" 1972 (Penny Farthing PEN 781) UK No. 21 *"Annabelle" / "Who Turned the Light Out on my Life?" 1972 (Penny Farthing PEN 791) *"Rock and Roll Bum" / "Sunday Morning Coming" 1973 (Penny Farthing PEN 800) *"Sunshine Lover" / "In Ohio" 1973 (Penny Farthing PEN 804) *"Skydiver" / "Carrie Lee" 1973 (Penny Farthing PEN 814) *"Sunshine City" / "Cloe" 1974 (Penny Farthing PEN 845) *"Run Tell the People" / "Magic Woman" 1974 (Penny Farthing PEN 856) *"Daddy Don't You Walk So Fast" / "Say You'll Be There" 1975 (Penny Farthing PEN 890) *"I Think of You" / "Singing Backing Vocal in a Rock 'n Roll Band" 1975 (Penny Farthing PEN 897) *"Overland Gambling Train" / "Connections in the City" 1976 (Penny Farthing PEN 914) US singles *"Beautiful Sunday" / "Truly Julie" (Mercury 73281) US No. 15 *"Annabelle" / "Sleepyhead" (Mercury 73339) No. 86 *"Sunshine Lover" / "Crying" (Mercury 73357) not chart on Billboard Hot 100/US *"Run Tell The People" / "Rock And Roll Bum" (Pye 71011) No. 93 UK singles under other names *"My Heart Commands Me" / "Welcome Stranger" 1963 (Columbia DB4992) Lee Stirling *"Blue Girl" / "Don't Cry" 1963 (Parlophone R5042) No. 31 The Bruisers *"I Could If I Wanted To" / "Right From The Start" 1963 (Parlophone R5063) Lee Stirling with the Bruisers *"Your Turn To Cry" / "Give It To Me" 1963 (Parlophone R5092) The Bruisers *"I Believe" / "Now That I've Found You" 1964 (Parlophone R5112) Lee Stirling and the Bruisers *"Sad Lonely And Blue" / "I'm Looking For Someone To Love" 1964 (Parlophone R5158) Peter Lee Stirling and the Bruisers *"Everything Will Be Alright" / "You'll Be Mine" 1964 (Parlophone R5198) Peter Lee Stirling and the Bruisers *"The Sweet And Tender Hold of Your Love" / "Everybody Needs A Someone" 1966 (Decca F12433) Peter Lee Stirling *"Oh What A Fool" / "I'm Sportin' A New Baby" 1966 (Decca F12535) Peter Lee Stirling *"You Don't Live Twice" / "8.35 on the Dot" 1967 (Decca F12628) Peter Lee Stirling *"Goodbye Thimblemill Lane" / "Hey Conductor" 1967 (Decca F12674) Peter Lee Stirling *"Big Sam" / "Mr. Average Man" 1969 (MCA MU1093) Peter Lee Stirling *"Goodbye Summer Girl" / "Judas in Blue" 1970 (MCA MU5027) Peter Lee Stirling References External links * Category:General articles